Princess Anastasia of Montenegro
Princess Anastasia Petrović-Njegoš of Montenegro (4 June 1868 in Cetinje, Montenegro–25 November 1935 in Cap d'Antibes,France) was the daughter of King Nikola I Petrović-Njegoš of Montenegro (1841–1921) and his wife, Milena Vukotić (1847–1923). Through her second marriage, she became Grand Duchess Anastasia Nicholaievna Romanova of Russia. She and her sister "Militza" (Princess Milica), having married Russian royal brothers, were known colloquially as the "Montenegrin princesses" during the last days of Imperial Russia, and may have contributed to its downfall by the introduction of Grigori Rasputin to the Empress Alexandra. Childhood Princess Anastasia was born in Cetinje, Montenegro on 4 June 1868, the third child and third daughter of her parents. At birth, her name was Princess Stana Petrovich Njegosh of Montenegro; as of the date of her father's assumption of the title and style of Royal Highness in 1900, she became known as HRH Princess Stana Petrovich Njegosh of Montenegro.2 She retained her childhood name of "Stana" to close relations. Anastasia was educated at the Smolny Institute with her older sister, Princess Milica.3 First marriage On 28 August n.s., 1889, at the Imperial Russian Palace of Peterhof, Stana married Prince George Maximilianovich of Leuchtenberg(later the Duke of Leuchtenberg.) The Duke had previously been married and widowed, with one son, Alexander Georgievich, from that prior marriage. The couple had two children4 before divorcing in St. Petersburg on 15 November 1906.2 * Sergei Georgievich, 8th Duke von Leuchtenberg (1890–1974). * Elena Georgievena, Princess Romanovskaja (1892–1971). Second marriage On 29 April 1907, at the age of 39, Anastasia was married to Grand Duke Nicholas Nikolaevich of Russia (1856–1929). The marriage was childless. Both her husbands were grandsons of Emperor Nicholas I of Russia (1796–1855): the first one through a mixed line, and the second one through a direct male line. Imperial Russia Both Anastasia and her second husband Nicholas were deeply religious Orthodox Christians, with a tendency to mysticism. Since the Montenegrins were a fiercely Slavic, anti-Turkish people from the Balkans, Anastasia reinforced the Pan Slav tendencies of Nicholas. Her sister, Princess Milica (Cetinje, Montenegro, 26 July 1866 – Alexandria, Egypt, 5 September 1951) was married to Grand Duke Peter Nicolaievich Romanov of Russia, brother of Grand Duke Nicholas Nicolaevich. The two Montenegrin princesses were thus also sisters-in-law, as their husbands were brothers. Anastasia and her sister were intrigued by the more mystical side of the Eastern Orthodox religion; they were early supporters of the French seer "Dr." Philippe Vachot 5 and of the starets Rasputin, and introduced both in turn 3 to the Empress Alexandra Feodorovna, the last Tsarina of Russia.3 According to popular Russian belief, the influence of Rasputin was instrumental in the downfall of the Romanov family. Anastasia's husband, Grand Duke Nicholas Nikolaevich of Russia (1856–1929), was Commander in Chief of the Russian Army during the first year of World War I, carrying out campaigns on the Austro-German front and in the Caucasus. His Supreme Commandership was terminated by Tsar Nicholas on 21 August 1915. Post Revolution In March 1917, the last Tsar was overthrown and the ruling Romanov family removed from power by the Bolsheviks. Anastasia and her husband lived from 1917-1919 first in theCaucasus, then in the Crimea. From Yalta in the Crimea, Anastasia and her husband escaped Russia in 1919 aboard a British battleship, HMS Marlborough. They settled briefly in Italy, living with her sister Elena, Queen of Italy and later in France, spending winters on the Riviera. She died in Cap d'Antibes on 15 November 1935, having outlived her husband by six years. Titles and styles * 4 June 1868 – 28 August 1889: Her Serene Highness Princess Anastasia of Montenegro * 28 August 1889 – 31 August 1901: Her Imperial Highness Princess George Maximilianovich of Leuchtenberg, Princess Romanovsky * 31 August 1901 – 15 November 1906: Her Imperial Highness The Duchess of Leuchtenberg * 29 April 1907 – 25 November 1935: Her Imperial Highness Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia